Kilo Disaster
by chibiyamiakikaisui
Summary: This was an English project that I did last year. It also has Tea and Relena in it. There is another anime that it hints on, can you figure it out?


Ok, this was actually a report that I did for English class when we were studying picture stories. My teacher made this odd little object of out stuff he found around his house. He told us to imagine something that it looked like, and it could be anything we wanted it to be. When I saw it, the first thing I thought was "BOMB!". So, I made it a bomb, and who to come across it but Serena and her friends, Tea and Relena. (lol). My 8th grade English and Science teacher's real names are in it. And no, I do not own any anime..*grumble* but if I did, the world would be a happy place for me! ^.^  
  
Kilo Disaster  
  
It is A.C. (after space colony) 195, and Serena, a rather slow student, attempts to make a science project for Mr. Crawford. Her super-science-wiz best friend Amy, was trying desperately to make a replica of the time machine called Ki. Unfortunately, they were really having a horrible time completing it.  
"Hey Amy, doesn't the ruler looking thingy go he-"  
"Shh... one sec. " Amy was studying the 3-D picture that she downloaded off of her system on the computer. She waved her hand at Serena.  
Serena shrugged and put it on the spot that she thought it should go. Then she poked the two ends of the twisty looking thing into the top of what looked like the top of a jar. Then all of a sudden, a gigantic flash of energy came out and it the next thing they saw was the floor. When they got up, Amy picked up the paper, scratched her head and said, "That should do it Serena." Then she looked up at the actual project and then at the paper again. "But..... It doesn't look right... "  
Serena, afraid that Amy would find out that she did something wrong, pushed Amy out of the door saying "Yes, well, thanks much Aim, couldn't 've done without ya! Now why don't you go home and start that English report for Mr. Nolan that you were complaining to me about when I asked you to help me with my science project. "  
"Ah! That's right, I forgot about that! How could I be so foolish?! "She ran out of the way making Serena see the wall this time. "Sorry Serena!" She ran out of the front door like a cheetah.  
"Ow..." Serena rubbed her cheek and went back into her room. She looked at her report, "What's so special about this thing? It's not even the real one! "She sat on her bed." I guess it looks kind of cool... " Then she continued to look at it, thinking about what to talk about during the presentation tomorrow, until she slowly bobbed her head to sleep.  
The next morning, she woke up for the third time and turned her alarm off once again. Attempting to bring her hand back, she fell to the floor face first. "Hit the floor, good job Serena " She said to herself.  
She brought her project to school and explained it to Mr. Crawford's class. Two of her other friends, Tea, and Relena (who were also extremely klutzy and slow ) came up to her after class. "Wow! Great project Serena! "  
"Yep! I did it all by myself!"  
"Really can we see it?"  
"Sure."  
Serena gave it to the two of them, and when all three touched it at the same time, they were transported even farther into the future then they already were. When they arrived there, they looked around cautiously. "Well, that was strange. "said Tea.  
Just then an alien ship came down, and created a crater as it landed. A whole army came out of a little portal that opened up. One of them spoke, "You puny earthlings, " he looked like an ordinary man, with a pink thing over his eye, except that he was shorter then average with black pointy hair, " We are the Dajo troop and I am there leader prince of the sayens!!!. Unless you cooperate, with us and then the laws of Freeza, we will destroy you! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Tea looked at him. "Ummm, I don't think you understand.... "  
Then Relena went ballistic, "AHHH!!! It's ugly!!! Waaaaaah!!!!! Keep it away from me! "  
Next, Serena followed. "WAAAAAAA!!!! DO SOMETHING TEA!!!!! WAAAAA!!!!"  
"I know! " Tea answered, "I'll use the heart of the Cards!!!" she pulled out a deck of cards and took the first one off the top. " Ha! Dark Magician girl! ATTACK!!!" she dramatically pulled the card up so that everyone could see. Everyone waited.... nothing happened.  
"I need to get new friends..." said Serena "I hate you Tea!" All of a sudden, energy came from the time machine and Tea blew up, taking four of the aliens with her.  
"Alright! This means war!!!!" The little alien man said. "MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
Relena and Serena just stared at what was left of Tea (which was only some burnt and torn cards). The little alien ordered the troops to destroy all earthlings.  
Relena went ballistics again, and clung onto Serena. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! WAAAAAA!!!!! I want Heero!!!!! (a guy that she likes )"  
Serena became annoyed with this friend, too. "I hate you!!! " Then, another light came from the device, and blew Relena up, except this time, since she was clinging onto Serena, Serena blew up too. They took the whole army down with them except for the leader and one other.  
Well I guess you could say there are a few morals to this story. I'll only tell you one though, never try to build a time machine unless you know what you're doing, because you might make a mistake and never be able to make projects for any good teachers like mine. Oh and I forgot to tell you, Amy's report went perfectly well and she got a 100.  
***  
The next day, other friends of Serena along with Amy were walking home together. "I helped this girl out with a science project last night but she wasn't in school today... "  
"Really?" said Reye, "That girl with the blond hair right?"  
"Yeah that ditz..."  
"I heard that her and two other girls that were a lot like her disappeared after she presented the science project. " Said Mina.  
"Huh.... yeah I remember her. What was her name again? " Questioned Lita.  
They all shrugged.  
"Oh well..."  
-Meanwhile in a distant galaxy an alien man goes to another planet also named earth, and tries to conquer it with his right hand man. Once again they are defeated, but they realize that they had gone to the wrong earth first.-  
  
It was a need, I had to share it with the world. LOL 


End file.
